In a vehicle such as an automobile or the like, a catalyst converter for removing toxic substances such as carbon monoxide, hydrocarbon and nitrogen oxide contained in an exhaust gas is provided. As a conventional catalyst converter, one comprising a catalyst support, a metal casing for accommodating the catalyst support and a mat-like inorganic fiber-made retention material disposed between the catalyst support and the casing is known (Patent Document 1, for example).